thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec17Updates
December 31st, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Gravity Falls *Rocked Reviews: Favorite Viewer Comments of 2017 *Chris Stuckmann: The Best Movies of 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Shape of Water *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey, Vol. 1 *Disneycember: The Descendants *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Bright *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Part 5 *Guru Larry: Christmas Speech 2017 December 30th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 10 Worst Lyrics of 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Tales from Lake Deathbutt *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Black Christmas *Timid Jester: Star Wars: The Last Jedi... Some Thoughts *Suede: Suede's Top 5 Games of 2017 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Gambit, Part 1 *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Oxenfree Parts 4-6 *Lesbian Talk: 13th Doctor's the Charm *Disneycember: Phineas and Ferb the Movie December 29th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Molly's Game *Some Jerk with a Camera: Top 10 Hottest Takes on The Last Jedi *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Offensive Easter Eggs *Specials: Making of NC - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Ask Lovecraft: Enlightenment *Disneycember: The Suite Life Movie *Brad Jones: Disco Q&A December 28th, 2017 *LLOYD: Episode 6 - Litterbox *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Star Wars Original Trilogy Moments *Stuff You Like: Extra - How To Deal With Toxic Fandoms *One Movie Later: Star Wars - The Last Jedi (+ Star Tours Updates!) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Return of the Jedi (SNES) *The AngryJoeShow: Bright Angry Movie Review *Disneycember: Camp Rock 2 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/28/17) December 27th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Atop the Fourth Wall: Christmas with the Superheroes #2 *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Best Albums of 2017 *Specials: Orbit Report - The Awesome Stream *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - A Man Alone *Disneycember: Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Oxenfree Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Blues December 26th, 2017 *Specials: Quick Batch of Announcements *Anime Abandon: Gundam Wing - Endless Waltz *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Black Christmas *Brad Tries: Prongles *Disneycember: Camp Rock *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Empire Strikes Back (SNES) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 76 December 25th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Nightmare Before Christmas *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - TKO *Specials: Christmas Greeting 2017 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - SNES and Super Famicom Classic Mini *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Better Watch Out *The AngryJoeShow: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: 12 Days of Lovecraft *Disneycember: Twitches Too December 24th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Defenders vs Crisis on Earth X *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Things I Got Wrong about The Last Jedi (2nd Review) *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt Special - The 30-Year-Old, Super Offensive Easter Egg The World Thought Was Fake *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoilercast) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Downsizing, Father Figures & Pitch Perfect 3 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 121 Review *Brad Tries: Cracker Jack Holiday Super Cookie Popcorn *Disneycember: High School Musical 2 December 23rd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Free Liver Inscription *Shameful Sequels: Jingle All The Way 2 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - It's a Wonderful Life *Projector: Pitch Perfect 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - The Changeling *Suede: Pokemon Journey XMAS Special - Stantler's Little Helpers *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Greatest Showman *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 3 *Rantasmo: Rantasmo Plays Dream Daddy Part 8 *Brad Tries: Pepsi Christmas Cola *Disneycember: Return to Halloweentown December 22nd, 2017 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Christmas Story Live *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ferdinand *Disneycember: Kim Possible - So The Drama *Timid Jester: Top 5 Xmas Movies On Netflix Worse Than A Christmas Prince *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Nappa Turned Good? Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Ready Player One Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Sanity December 21st, 2017 *Specials: Channel Awesome 2017 Charity Drive for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Turkish Star Wars 2 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Star Wars Original Trilogy Moments *Projector: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Reasons Why The Last Jedi Made Me Angry *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shape of Water *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/21/17) *Disneycember: Halloweentown High December 20th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: A Christmas Kiss *Rocked Reviews: Top 5 Worst Albums of 2017 *Specials: Orbit Report - Disney Buys 21st Century Fox *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Apple Were 100% Honest (2017 Edition) *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Polypous *Disneycember: The Cheetah Girls 2 December 19th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Atop the Fourth Wall: Steam Wars Holiday Special *Lost in Adaptation: The Last Unicorn *Stuff You Like: Extra - The Last Jedi - 1st Thoughts *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoiler-Free) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Star Wars (SNES) *Twatty Who Reviews: The Underwater Menace *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 75 *Disneycember: High School Musical December 18th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Vampire Reviews: Blade II *Stuff You Like: Extra - RPG Mashup Game *Specials: Awesome Build - Nostalgia Critic Christmas Opening *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 9 *Ask Lovecraft: Real Monsters *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Little Nightmares Co-op Conclusion *Disneycember: Twitches December 17th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars: The Last Jedi (No Spoilers) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoiler Review) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 120 Review *Specials: St. Jude's Charity Stream *The Bargain Boy: Christmas with the Crank - C&N in Bloodborne II *Disneycember: The Proud Family Movie *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Disaster Artist December 16th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Murderbush *Sibling Rivalry: Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Trainwreckords: Kilroy Was Here by Styx *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Scrooged *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 62 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Disneycember: Zenon - Z3 December 15th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Turkish Star Wars *Rap Critic Reviews: NF - Intro *Projector: Ferdinand *Ask Lovecraft: Science Fiction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Just Getting Started *Disneycember: Kim Possible - A Sitch in Time December 14th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars - The Last Jedi *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Star Wars Prequels Moments *Projector: Paddington 2 *Live on Film: Special - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is a Horrible Song *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Belmod the Villain of This Arc? *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 63 - Bayonetta 3, Soul Caliber VI & Street Fighter 30th Anniversary *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/14/17) *Disneycember: The Cheetah Girls December 13th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: The Star Wars Holiday Special Commercial Break *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *Specials: Orbit Report - Ryan Reynolds As Pikachu *Ask Lovecraft: Happy Holidays *Disneycember: The Even Stevens Movie December 12th, 2017 *Specials: Save Net Neutrality *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - A Muppet Family Christmas *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sensation Comics #14 - The Story of Fir Balsam *Battle Geek Plus: Star Wars Rebel Assault 2 - The Hidden Empire (PC, PS1) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super Episodes 118 & 119 *Disneycember: Cadet Kelly *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 74 December 11th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - November 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Battlefront II *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 119 Review *Thumb Wars: Unrepetant Geeking - Wonder Woman: Warbringer *Ask Lovecraft: Dying Fans *The AngryJoeShow: Alita - Battle Angel Angry Trailer Reaction *Disneycember: Halloweentown II - Kalabar's Revenge December 10th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - A Christmas Carol: Holidays & Mental Health *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Little Nightmares (Co-op) Parts 1-2 *Disneycember: Jett Jackson - The Movie *The AngryJoeShow: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Raw (2016) *The Blockbuster Buster: Tallahassee Comic Con Cosplay ft. The Blockbuster Buster December 9th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Drunk Possum Hero *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 61 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Mayhem *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Post *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jumanji - Welcome to the Jungle *The AngryJoeShow: Coco Angry Movie Review *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes Stranger Things *Disneycember: The Luck of the Irish December 8th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. Gigan *Guru Larry: KickScammers - Christmas Special *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Ewoks: The Battle for Endor *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of December 2017 *Specials: Every NC Christmas Opening *Disneycember: Zenon 2 - The Zequel *Ask Lovecraft: Hopes & Dreams December 7th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Star Wars Prequels Moments *Rocked Reviews: The Dear Hunter - All Is As All Should Be *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Quitela Universe 4 & Native America *Disneycember: Smart House *Sursum Ursa: Vidme is Dead, Long Live Our Benevolent YouTube Overlords *The AngryJoeShow: Batman Ninja (2018) Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Roman J. Israel Esq & Wonder *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 2 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 62 - Mega Man 11 Announced & Jak and Daxter *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/7/17) December 6th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Santa's Christmas Elf (Named Calvin) *Shameful Sequels: Keith Lemon the Film *Specials: Orbit Report - Avengers Infinity War Trailer Breakdown *Ask Lovecraft: Antarctic Life *Disneycember: The Thirteenth Year December 5th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *Atop the Fourth Wall: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Dark Holiday Special *Stuff You Like: Aang - Avatar the Last Airbender *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars Rebel Assault (PC, Sega CD, PS1) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusion Simulator 2 (Now With Voices!) *Genesis 7 Reviews: Ep. 8 - Saturn Ringed World *Brad Tries: A Reptar Bar *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 73 *Disneycember: Can of Worms December 4th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: Total Recall *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Simple Plan: Still Not Getting Any... *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Wonder *You Know Who: The Doctor Falls *Disneycember: Zenon - Girl of the 21st Century *Weekly Manga Recap: JJBA - Diamond Is Unbreakable *Ask Lovecraft: Breakfast Club *Brad Tries: Coca Cola Coffee Plus December 3rd, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Riding Bean *One Hit Wonderland: Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo by Rick Derringer *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Disaster Artist *Doug Reviews: The Disaster Artist *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 118 Review *Disneycember: Halloweentown *Brad Tries: Mountain Dew Holiday Brew December 2nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday Follies 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Star Wars Holiday Special *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Boys in the Trees *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 60 *The AngryJoeShow: The Disaster Artist Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri *Disneycember: Under Wraps December 1st, 2017 *Specials: Is Olaf's Adventure Worth the Hate? *Projector: The Disaster Artist *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Coco & Lady Bird *The AngryJoeShow: Avengers: Infinity War Angry Trailer Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Rent Category:Content Category:Updates